A la vie, à la mort Pour l'Amour
by ShiiNeeSan
Summary: Durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, certains, qui n'avaient rien fait pourtant, ont dus se cacher des forces Allemandes du III Reich. Une jeune fille, deux hommes, dans le même cas. Cachés pour ne pas être déportés. Ils survivent tant bien que mal, et plus mal que bien. Jusqu'au jour où...


Voilà, c'est mon premier texte que je poste, alors soyez sympas ^^ C'est un One Shot avec du ZoSan, mais pas de Lime, ni de Lemon, désolée! Peut être une autre fois...

Votre ShiiNeeSan

* * *

_- C'est trop tard. Merci..._  
_- Non! Échange avec moi! Viens ici, je partirais à ta place!_

Je me réveillais, en sueur, dans mon lit. enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un lit. Comme ma chambre, d'ailleurs. Depuis deux ans, je vivais là, dans ces trois pièces minables, et deux autres m'avaient rejointe, il y a de cela un an. Deux hommes qui, comme moi, en cette année de 1943, se cachaient des nazis et de la déportation. J'avais deviné, dès que je les ai vus, ce dont on pouvait les accuser. Ils étaient "différents". Même devant les gens, leur attitude ne laissait place à aucun doute. Ils s'aimaient. Alors, je leur ai fait de la place dans ma cachette, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, jusqu'à ce que les choses aillent mieux.

Ils sont arrivés i peine un an, pourtant j'ai l'impression de les connaître depuis presque toujours.  
Le premier est blond, une mèche de cheveux cache son œil gauche, et son sourcil visible est... Étrange. Il s'appelle Sanji.  
Le second a les cheveux verts tirés en arrière, une cicatrice verticale barre son œil gauche, et sur l'autre sa pupille est d'un vert profond. Son nom est Zoro.

Je me suis rapidement liée d'amitié avec les deux hommes, même si nous ne devions vivre que la nuit. Ils me racontaient leur histoire, et moi une partie de la mienne. Au début, ils me demandaient quelques fois, pourquoi je me cachais, mais j'éludais la question tellement souvent qu'ils ont fini par abandonner.  
Cela faisait donc un an que nous nous étions mis à l'abri de la déportation. Nous savions pertinemment ce qu'il nous attendait, là-bas. Le travail, ou la mort.

Depuis le début de cette guerre, on ne trouvait plus rien à manger, et nous avions tout les trois perdu beaucoup de poids. Beaucoup trop. Mais le plus mal en point était Sanji. Il ne se levait plus, depuis plusieurs semaines, malgré les soins que nous lui apportions Zoro et moi. Nous le faisions tant bien que mal, mais le marché noir s'épuisait vite en médicaments. Le blond dépérissait à vue d'œil...  
Il était condamné à mourir.

Et, comme pour ajouter à notre malheur, la personne qui me vendait de la nourriture du marché noir à été dénoncée et arrêtée.

Puis, inévitablement, ce fut notre tour. **Ils** débarquèrent au coucher du Soleil, défonçant la porte d'entrée.

Les hommes, quatre en tout, avaient tous le même uniforme, marron, bottes hautes et arme à la ceinture.  
L'un d'eux, au visage balafré, empoigna Sanji par le bras et le souleva. Le blond de se défendit pas, mais laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, qui fit rire son tortionnaire.  
Zoro, oubliant la présence des trois autres soldats, se jeta sur le premier, mais deux autres suffirent à le maitriser. Il était lui aussi très faible à cause du manque de nourriture.  
Le quatrième, plus haut gradé, s'approcha de moi les mains dans le dos. Calmement, il me dit dans sa langue violente, presque criée mais naturelle chez lui, que ces hommes devraient partir, et que je les suivrais pour les avoir cachés. Leur accusation étant de _s'aimer_...

Soudainement, sans que je puisse me retenir, j'explosais de rire. Accusés de s'aimer? Depuis quand l'amour était interdit?!  
Alors, le chef, celui qui m'avait parlé, me proposa un marché. Si je prouvait que ces deux hommes étaient normaux -expression qui me glaça le sang- alors, nous serions libres.  
Sans réfléchir, je regardais Zoro avec un air désolé, et m'approchais de Sanji. Je l'enleva aux bras du soldat, et l'embrassais.  
Le vert me laissait faire, mais ça se voyait sur son visage, il eu un pincement au cœur.

Malheureusement, et nous aurions dû nous en douter, cela ne servit à rien. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions tout les trois dans une longue file devant laquelle se dressait une table. Derrière celle-ci, un homme était assis et désignait sa droite ou sa gauche, suivant la personne qu'il avait devant lui.  
Dans la file, nous étions rangés par trois, le malade au milieu, et nous deux de chaque cotés, essayant de le soutenir. Nous savions très bien que Sanji irait à gauche, et que nous avions Zoro et moi une chance d'aller à droite. Mais nous ne pouvions rien y faire.

Lorsque notre tour arriva, au bout de plus d'une heure d'attente, et que l'on me demanda mon prénom, je répondis instinctivement "Sanji". Cette idée trottais dans ma tête depuis un petit moment, et je décidais de la mettre à exécution.  
Le soldat m'indiqua la file de droite. Jusque là, mon plan marchait. Je vis Zoro me rejoindre, le visage baissé, au bord des larmes, car son amant était bien sûr allé à gauche. Je le cherchais des yeux, et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je lut sur ses lèvres :

"- **C'est trop tard. Merci...**"

Alors, en retour, je murmurais ces mots :

"- **Non! Échange avec moi! Viens ici, je partirais à ta place!**"

Je regardais l'homme aux cheveux verts et, serrant ces mains dans les miennes, je lui chuchotais un adieux du bout des lèvres.  
Je partis rapidement dans l'autre file, à l'insu des soldats. Là-bas, je pris le blond par le bras, doucement, et le ramenai auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Puis, voulant retourner dans la file de gauche pour prendre la place du malade, je percutais un soldat. Celui-ci cria quelque chose dans sa langue, des mots que je ne compris pas. Un autre soldat approcha, mais aucun n'eût l'idée de me relever. Le dernier arrivé dégaina son fusil, et c'est alors que je compris. Ils allaient me tuer.

Mais je n'avais pas peur. Au contraire. Je venais d'aider deux hommes à rester ensemble, et même si j'allais mourir à cause de ça... Je ne pleurais ni ne criais. Je me suis retournée et j'ai souris. J'ai souris aux deux jeunes hommes qui allaient eux aussi mourir, mais qui allaient être ensembles...

Alors, regardant le soldat en face, plantant mon regard le plus désolé qui soit dans le sien, dur et froid, je lui souris.  
Et il tira.  
La balle partit.  
Je me vidais de mon sang.  
Personne ne s'occupa de moi.  
Je suis morte, par terre, dans le terrain vague d'une petite ville allemande, le 2 Septembre 1943.  
Mais je souriais, en pensant que j'avais empêché un homme de mourir seul, et un autre de vivre sans avoir pu dire adieu...


End file.
